


Ellison, Party of Two

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Carolyn, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds out that sometimes you can fall for the right man even if it looks like it's in the wrong package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellison, Party of Two

Ellison, Party of Two - Patt

Blair Sandburg was a waiter for a very trendy restaurant in Cascade, Chelsea's. No one that ate there had a weight problem or would probably ever have a heart attack. There was beauty everywhere you looked. Looking past this, Blair loved his job. He was a college TA during the day.

For the last ten months, Blair had been taking care of two customers and had grown fond of the man. Well, of course you're fond of him. He's straight and married. Blair found himself wondering if the Ellison's would make it in for Thanksgiving. Well, he could dream.

"Can I get you anything for dessert?" Blair offered the couple.

"Do you realize that we've been sitting here for ten minutes waiting for coffee? Is this your real job?" Carolyn Ellison almost shouted.

"Caro, there's no need to let everyone know this." Jim tried to keep his voice down.

"You're such a chicken shit when it comes to dealing with people in this line of work," she spat at him.

Before he could answer, Blair said, "I'm so sorry. You're absolutely right about having to wait. I took over for my friend tonight. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Dinner is on me tonight."

"Now that's more like it. What is your name again?" she batted her eyelashes at him as she asked.

"Blair. Would you like some dessert with your coffee?"

"Thank you, Blair, I would love you to choose something for me."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll pick something out for you, too, sir." Blair started to walk towards the kitchen and Jim caught up with him.

"Blair? No need to pay for our dinner. She was being unpleasant; we both know this. I don't want any dessert; I'm having trouble with my stomach. Can't eat much, even though I'm starving." Jim walked away from Blair as quickly as he had appeared.

When Blair came back to the table, he was carrying a tray with coffee and two desserts.

"I know you said no dessert but just try it. Let me know if this works. And for you, madam, Cherries Jubilee." Blair poured their coffee and then moved off to the next table. After refilling coffee at all of his tables, he then went and sat at the bar.

Jim tasted the dessert and was shocked at how good it tasted. It must be very bland, but who cares. It tasted like heaven.

"Hey, Blair, how's it going?" Drew asked.

"She's such a bitch and she doesn't deserve that nice man," Blair blurted out to his boss and friend.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he heard what you just said." Drew turned Blair around to see Jim Ellison staring at him.

"Did I say it loud?" Blair asked.

"No, not at all. But he was giving you the evil eye." Drew ruffled Blair's hair and said, "Get back to work, man."

Blair went to the Ellison's table and said, "More coffee?"

Jim glared at him and said, "No, bring me my check, please."

"It's on him, Jimmy. Remember?" Carolyn said sweetly, never taking her eyes off of Blair.

"Caro, I want to pay the damn bill myself. Bring it..." Jim demanded and wasn't one bit nice about it.

Blair was sad because he'd been waiting on them for a long time. He knew they'd never come in again. He took the bill and handed it to Jim.

Jim took his Visa out and handed it back to Blair, who took it up to the front desk. When they were done, he took it back to be signed and left it on the table.

Blair sat on the stool and whispered to Drew, "I just fucked myself. I really liked him. He was one of the few people that came in here that was nice to me. Want to go and get drunk tonight? I might lose my job."

"Blair, how could you be out of a job? This is my place and I don't want to scare you but the guy is standing behind you," Drew whispered so low that Blair could hardly hear him.

Blair turned around and saw Jim's hand out for shaking. "Excuse me?" Blair asked confused.

"I wanted to say goodnight and tell you we'd see you in a few nights." Jim smiled and continued to hold his hand out.

Blair took his hand and shook it and said, "Thank you, Mr. Ellison. You heard what I said, didn't you?"

"Don't be silly, I was clear across the room. No one can do that. Talk to you later." Ellison joined Caro out in the car.

He was right, they did continue coming in for many months but Blair could see sadness in Mr. Ellison's face all the time. He wondered what would cause that.

Valentine's Day was approaching so he figured he would see him for that for sure. The young waiter truly missed the older happier Mr. Ellison.

And then suddenly he stopped coming in with his wife and she began to come in with her friends two or three times a week.

"What do you mean he can't get it up?" one of the women asked the wife of Ellison, formally known as Blair's hunk.

"Just what it sounds like. He can't get it up. We've not had sex in months." Carolyn took a drink and saw Blair watching them and waved him over.

Blair got to the table and said, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"You've been my waiter for almost a year, right? Do you find me attractive?" Carolyn dared him to answer negatively.

"Actually, no. I don't swing that way, sorry. Anything else I can help you with?" Blair walked away from the table to start clearing the next one off. He tried not to listen in to their conversation because it only pissed him off.

For the next two months, she kept coming to the restaurant and she and her friends would laugh about her husband, Jim. Blair always overheard some of it and they were very cruel.

"And wait till I tell you this one. Last night, I wanted to try it again, even though I knew he'd never get it up, and he tells me his skin hurts. Tell me that's not the most lame excuse you've ever heard of in your life. He's so pathetic. If you can't get it up, then just move on. But he keeps promising that he'll make love to me some day. Well, I've decided to find someone else." Carolyn and friends all began to laugh at poor Jim's expense.

The following week they were all sitting there and Blair heard her say, "Guess what he said this time? He said that my scent's wrong. He wanted me to take a shower with no soap and put no type of scented products on at all. He's getting weirder by the day. I'm going to dump him, I think. The only reason I stuck around is because he comes from money." Again, they all had a good time laughing at her husband's expense.

Blair turned away from them and was heading back into the main dining area when he ran smack into the chest of a very large and hard man. Blair realized it was Jim from the bitchy woman's life. He also noticed that for some reason Jim was so focused on Carolyn that he was totally out of it.

"Hey, man, you need to get out of here. You really don't want to have her see you here. Come on, man, come out of this. Please?" Blair rubbed Jim's arm while he talked to the large man and finally Jim came around.

"Let's get you to the bar." Blair pushed him out of that area and up to the bar. "My name is Blair Sandburg." The waiter put his hand out hoping that the older man would accept his friendship. Blair wondered if he had any friends at all.

Jim shook his hand and said, "You're Carolyn's waiter. I remember you. I'm sure you heard everything I heard. I need to get out of here."

"Hang on a moment, all right?" Blair asked as he dug through his pockets until he found his keys and then he wrote his address down on a napkin and gave Jim the key. "Jim, meet me here tonight. I get off in two hours. I can tell you something about the problems with your senses. Do we have a deal?"

"No. Thanks for the offer but I have to go." Jim set the key down and left with slumped shoulders. Blair found himself hating Carolyn more each time he thought of her.

***

In the next six months, Blair thought of Jim Ellison a lot even though he didn't see him anywhere. Carolyn was bringing a lot of different men into the restaurant. This angered Blair more than it probably should have so he just tried to ignore her as much as he could.

The next day, after his classes were through, he went to a few places around the police department to see if he could find Jim having lunch. It worked. He was sitting with a large black man in a diner. He walked in and found a booth and sat down.

Jim looked up and saw Blair and blushed, making Blair feel like crap. Damn it, you're supposed to be helping him, not embarrassing him.

He noticed that Jim was listening to the other man but kept looking over at Blair.

Whispering so that no one else could possibly hear, Blair started his lecture. "Jim, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I really have some answers for you and I can help. Get rid of the big guy and we'll get started."

Suddenly, Jim started choking on his drink. Simon jumped up and started pounding him on the back but it didn't seem to help.

Blair walked over and said, "Hey, Jim. You'll do anything for attention, won't you?"

Jim stopped the choking and started laughing. "Simon, this is a friend of mine. Blair, Simon. Simon, Blair."

Simon pumped his hand and said, "Thank you so much. I couldn't get him to stop choking. Nice to meet you, Blair."

"It just went down wrong, Simon. He was still breathing. Nice to meet you, too." Blair gave him one of his bright smiles and Simon looked at Jim oddly.

"Simon, would you mind if I took an extra hour for lunch?" Jim asked his boss.

"No problem, Jim. Is an hour enough?" Simon asked Blair more than Jim.

"Oh man, an hour is more than enough. I just need to give him some information and he'll be all yours again." Blair was almost bouncing at the thought of being able to talk to someone with heightened senses.

Simon left and Blair slid into the booth across from Jim. "So."

"So what? What do you want to talk to me about?" Jim said quietly but Blair could tell he was pissed off.

"Well, first of all, how many senses of yours are heightened?" Blair asked.

Jim just stared at him oddly and said, "Why?"

"Because that's what I'm doing my thesis on and I think you might have some. Am I right?"

"So what? A lot of people have heightened senses," Jim said, still pissed off.

"But I bet you have all five, don't you? Tell me I'm wrong, Ellison." Blair was giving the glare back as good as Jim was.

"Well, sorry, but you're wrong. So much for that." Jim stood up to leave.

"Jim, do you want to make love to her again?"

Jim slid back into the booth and put his face in his hands. "She's going out with other men right now."

"Well, you come to my place and I'll help you control it and you're in her bed tonight." Blair looked fairly pleased with himself.

"You promise you can make me better?"

"I promise. When are you going to come over?" Blair asked quickly.

"How is now?" Jim stood up again.

"Now works for me." Blair followed Jim out of the restaurant and to Jim's truck. "Man, I pictured you driving some big fancy thing. This never would have occurred to me."

Getting into the old looking truck Jim smiled as he said, "Hey, it gets me around, so stop your bitching. Where to?" Jim started the truck while he waited for directions.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were one horny bastard," Blair laughed as he gave him directions to his apartment.

"You have no idea how bad I want this. My wife has been waiting for a long time for me to make love to her."

"I thought you said she was seeing other people," Blair wondered aloud.

"Well, wouldn't you? I've not been able to give her what she needs in almost a year. I'm lucky she didn't divorce me. Jesus, I hope you can help me," Jim said sadly.

"I'm sure we'll work it out. Would you like to have dinner at my place?"

"No, Sandburg, I want to go home and make my wife happy. Hell! I want to make me happy, too." Jim pulled into Blair's parking lot and they both got out.

Jim followed Blair up the stairs to the second floor to a really nice apartment. It wasn't at all what Jim was expecting. "Is this your place?"

"No, my place blew up last week. So Drew, my boss, is allowing me to stay here until I get on my feet," Blair said as he hung both of their jackets up.

"Shit! That was your place that blew up?"

"What? You think only my place blew up in all of Cascade?" Blair asked as he showed his irritation.

"Yeah, it's the only one. Believe me, it's my job to know," Jim said laughing.

"Asshole."

"So what's the deal? Are we going to get started soon or what?" Jim sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I'm going to start with simple things. You're going to let me put this over your eyes and you're going to tell me what is in each cup."

"I don't like the idea of having my eyes covered." Jim sat a little more rigid.

"Jim, if we don't cover your eyes it blows the whole thing." Blair held the mask and stood and waited for Jim's okay.

"Fine, but hurry. I hate not being able to see."

So for the next hour Blair did all sorts of tests. Jim guessed every single thing that Blair threw at him. As he was standing there next to Jim, the student in him left and the man came out to play. Jim Ellison was, indeed, gorgeous.

Jim started squirming around in his chair and said, "Is that all, Chief?"

"Not hardly. Those were easy things. Now you need to identify things you're not used to being around all the time." Blair was still looking at him like he was his last meal.

Jim grabbed Blair as he stood up and sniffed the student's hair and said, "Some type of shampoo with cucumber and aloe. Very strong and very nice smelling." Then Jim moved down and smelled Blair's neck and said, "No aftershave, but you use a really nice oatmeal soap that is not only good for your skin but good for my senses." He then sniffed Blair's armpit and smiled up at the young man, still wearing his mask and said, "I don't know the scent, but I've smelled it on you every time I've been to the restaurant. You were the only one that could actually come around me without me being ill." Jim sniffed the air and Blair looked at him wondering what the hell he was going to smell next. "You must find me somewhat attractive to make you leak pre-come already. I'll take that as a compliment." Smiling, Jim took the mask off.

"Holy shit, you are good. I mean, really good. Yeah, I find you attractive. It's one of my flaws. I always fall for someone that I can't have. Anyhow, let's go on to touch.

The mask went back on and for the next hour, Jim identified many different kinds of things. Fabric, food, and anything that was in reach. Jim guessed every single one right.

"For some reason, my senses seem to better than they've ever been before. Do you have a reason for that?" Jim inquired.

"I would think it's because of me. Don't scowl at me, Ellison. I mean you need a back up with these senses. Wouldn't it make sense that it would be me? I already know about them. I gave my job up at the restaurant and only teach part-time. How about a ride-a-long for your job?" Blair was bouncing by this time.

Jim took the mask off and said, "I thought you were going to help me get my dick up so I could fuck my wife!"

Blair moved slowly towards Jim and Jim moved back until he hit the table. "Can you feel this, Jim?" Blair ran his hand over Jim's chest.

"Well, duh. Of course I can feel that, Chief."

Blair pulled Jim's lips down to his and kissed his softly and then asked, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I felt it. Why'd you do that?"

"Shhhhh...." Blair then stuck his tongue in Jim's mouth and got his first taste of this wonderful man and knew he was going to be lost from here on in.

He noticed that Jim was kissing him back and suddenly he realized that Jim was pulling him closer to him. Blair could feel Jim's hard cock through both of their jeans. Fuck, what do I do now?

"Jim...Jim...We need to stop now." Blair tried to pull away but Jim was in too deep. Blair pulled back his arm and slugged him in the chest.

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Because, Jim, in case you've forgotten, I'm not your wife. Now let me tell you a few things and you can go home and use that on her."

"Sorry, Blair. It's been a long time since I got it up. I can't fucking believe this. Thank you." Jim was the one almost bouncing now.

Blair pushed him into a chair and began to explain to him all about controlling his senses and that started with dials. After another hour, Jim said, "Can I go now? I think I have it."

"Yeah, just be careful and don't focus on one sense too long. You'll zone out." Blair wanted to be sure to tell him that part at least.

"Okay, I got it. Thanks for everything, Chief. You'll never know how much it means to me. I'll talk to Simon tomorrow about having you as my ride-a-long and call you in the next few days. Thanks again, Blair." And Jim Ellison was gone.

Blair went to the window and watched the man leave in his old pick-up and the darkness seemed to overcome his heart and soul. Stop falling for married, straight men.

***

"Hey, Blair," Drew yelled as he came through the door, "did you find a place yet?"

"No, man. Sorry, I was working on a college project today and didn't have time to look." Blair knew that Drew wanted him to leave, like yesterday.

"Well, you're going to have to leave kid, cuz I have someone moving in today. Sorry. You'll be able to stay at your office till you find something, right?" Drew asked but Blair could tell he didn't really care.

Blair packed up his few possessions and headed for the bus stop. He was standing there waiting when Jim drove by. Jim saw him and backed up and opened up the door.

"Need a ride, Chief?"

"Nah, I'm going to my office. Lost my place to stay." Blair just looked at his feet and knew he was blushing.

"I've got a spare room if you're interested," Jim smiled over at him.

"Jim, I don't want to live with you and your wife."

"Well, here's the great part. I have this loft that I've had forever but never needed. I went home tonight and Carolyn had another man in our bed. I'm going to file for divorce and I'm moving over to the loft. Come on, hop in." Jim gave Blair a pleading look.

"Was it horrible, Jim?"

"Yeah, it was. She told the man all about it in front of me. She likes to emasculate me. I understand why but it still hurts. So I could use a friend tonight. Maybe order pizza and watch the game?"

"Okay, that sounds good to me. I'm really sorry, Jim."

"Life goes on, Chief, life goes on."

"That it does." Blair looked over at the man who was probably broken hearted and saw just that.

When they got to the loft, Blair was amazed at how big and roomy it was. Okay, well maybe not all. Geeze, the bedroom for him was hardly enough to call a bedroom but he wasn't going to complain. He was damn lucky to have somewhere to sleep.

Jim ordered a pizza and they began to watch the Jags. When the pizza arrived, they both dove into it like starving men. They talked, ate and watched the game. It was one of the nicest nights that both men had had in ages.

Blair noticed Jim squirming around and asked, "Problem?"

"How do you shut these senses off now?"

Laughing, Blair said, "You don't. Sorry about that. They shouldn't leave for any reason."

"So I'm going to walk around with a fucking hard on for the rest of my life?"

"Jim, how do you usually take care of that?"

"It's been over a year and Carolyn always gave me blow jobs when I needed it."

"Well, now, you'll do what the rest of us do."

"What's that, Chief?"

"Does masturbation sound familiar?" Blair smiled after he said it.

"Shit, I'm going to go and find a date." Jim got up and Blair could see the outline of his dick through his jeans.

"What are you going to do? Go and find a hooker?" By this time Blair was laughing.

"Keep laughing, funny boy, but I have to get laid." Jim was heading towards the door when Blair stopped him.

"Why won't you do it yourself?"

"It's hard to describe but I can't do it myself. I would be hard all night long. Believe me, I tried earlier." Jim blushed and looked at the floor.

"So you just need someone to touch you and get you off right?" Blair asked.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, lead the way to your bed and I'll take care of that thing and you can get back to the game." Blair pulled Jim by his hand and they walked up the stairs.

"You sure you don't mind, Sandburg?"

"I mind you calling me Sandburg while we're in bed," Blair glared at him.

"Okay, Blair. Sorry." Jim started taking his clothing off and Blair was amazed how he didn't seem to be the least bit shy about that.

"You going to get undressed?"

"Jim, I'm here to help you, remember?" Blair looked at him like he swallowed a stupid pill.

"Well, I don't want to be the only naked one in the bed. Undress for me. Please?"

"Fine..." Blair started getting undressed and looked over and saw Jim watching him closely. "What are you looking at?"

"Just admiring the scenery." Jim couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

Blair was getting nervous. What are you getting into, Sandburg? Oh yeah, you don't want to be called Sandburg in bed. Dumb shit, how is that?

"You going to join me here or what?" Jim asked, smiling.

"Shit...You're bi, aren't you?" Blair suddenly couldn't get into the bed soon enough.

"I get 'bi' okay." Jim teased Blair.

"What about your wife? I feel like you're on the rebound." Blair was trying to keep his head, but so far the only one that was getting any blood to it was the smaller head.

"Duh...Chief, I've been on the rebound for a year. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." Jim became serious.

"I thought I was just going to help you. I didn't want to do anything with you. I kind of like to actually go out on a date first." Blair got dressed quickly and then lay next to a naked Jim and began to stroke the man's cock.

Jim knew he wasn't going to last long. He wanted to come so badly he could hardly see. You'll notice you didn't say see straight, Ellison.

Blair could tell from Jim's breathing that he was close. He leaned in and put his mouth on Jim's cock and Jim exploded into the warm mouth.

Blair listened to Jim breathe wondering if it sounded like a race horse to anyone else that had ever been in the bed with him?

"Sorry about no warning," Jim finally managed to get out.

"No problem. How about we go and watch the end of the game now."

"I'll be down in a moment." Jim started to clean himself off as he spoke.

When Jim came down, Blair was sitting with popcorn and two beers in front of the television. With a large smile on the handsome man's face, he sat down next to the wild man watching the game.

There was a knock at the door and Jim got up to answer it. He opened it to find a serious Carolyn standing there. "What do you want, Caro?"

"I want for us to talk about what happened." Carolyn walked in and noticed Blair sitting there. "What is he doing here?"

"He needed a place to stay. His warehouse got blown up," Jim explained.

"Jimmy, he's a fag."

"Caro, I'd like you to leave now. You have no right to come into my home and insult my guests." Jim went to the door and opened it.

"Fine. I'm sorry, busboy. I didn't mean it," Carolyn spat out.

"I was your waiter, not a busboy," Blair said on the way to his room.

"Why do you do that, Caro? You make people feel bad about what they do for a living. It's a shitty thing to do." Jim sat down on the couch, only to be joined by Carolyn.

She moved in closer to Jim and they began to make out. Only there was one difference, he got hard and it was like a present to her.

She undid his pants and pulled them down letting her see his cock. She'd not seen it in a long time and it was gorgeous.

She reached down and slid her panties off and climbed on top of Jim's cock. She began riding him slowly, until Jim was moaning and then they both picked up the pace. "Oh that's good, Jimmy. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me."

She tensed up and came screaming his name. Jim pushed twice and shot his load into his wife.

"Jimmy, this was wonderful. God, it's just like it used to be. When did you find out you were able to get it up again?"

"Sandburg helped me," Jim said casually.

"The fag?"

"Caro, stop calling him that,"

"Jimmy, how in the world could he help you?"

"He taught me how to get some control over my senses. So I want you to be nice to him."

"Jimmy, I'll kiss him if you want. I'm so glad to have you back to normal."

They made love three more times during the evening and morning. Blair never realized how badly he hated the sounds of other people fucking. Jim was so quiet but Carolyn was very loud.

When he got up, Jim looked at him with a crooked grin. "I hope we didn't keep you up all night long."

"Slept like a baby. I'll find a place to stay today, Jim." Blair sat down and took a drink of his coffee.

"You can stay here, Sandburg. There's no reason to leave." Jim almost pleaded.

Blair got closer to Jim and said, "I think we both know there is one major reason to leave." Blair rinsed his cup out and got ready for his classes.

Jim felt sadness come over him when Blair left for the day but he knew that Sandburg was right. It wouldn't work.

Before he had any more time to think on it, Carolyn came down and attacked him in the shower. "Jimmy, call Simon and ask for the day off, will you?"

"I can ask." Jim was busy at the moment and would have to call his boss later. While Caro was sucking his cock, he thought of Blair. It was making him hotter thinking about Blair. What the fuck is wrong with you? Remember whom you're with. He came down her throat, screaming her name.

Once they had their robes on, he walked out and called Simon. After speaking with him, he found out he could have a few days off. Things were slow. Jim walked back upstairs and saw that Caro was waiting for him.

He went between her legs and began to have an early dinner. They made passionate love all day long and Jim could honestly say he was exhausted.

"I hope that one of those times we made love took," Caro said smiling at her husband, as she got dressed.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Pregnant. I want to have your baby." Her smile was sweet but Jim got a bad feeling at the same time.

"Caro, I don't want a baby right now. We've been apart for a year, I think we'd better take it slow."

"Well, it's too late. I'm off birth control and we've been fucking for two days. I'm ovulating. This will be perfect, Jimmy."

"What about the man you were with two days ago?" Jim was angry now.

"I'm not stupid Jimmy. He wore protection."

"I'm not happy about this, Caro. I don't like not being asked."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you want to have a family with me?" Caro stared at him with that look again. It was that look that was a cross between sweetness, good, evil and death.

"Caro, this isn't going to work. You're using me. You don't want me to divorce you so you're doing the next best thing. You're trying to get pregnant. I'm seeing a lawyer tomorrow. Get out, please." Jim held the door open for the wicked witch of the Northwest to stomp out the door.

***

Blair was having no luck finding a place to live so he knew he'd have to take his things to his office on campus.

He walked into the loft and knew that Jim was there because he saw the truck but didn't hear him anywhere. Blair walked up the stairs quietly and saw Jim lying on the bed with his eyes open.

"I'm not dead, Sandburg, you can stop worrying,"

"Well, what are you doing up here? You should be celebrating." Blair sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"She was using me to get pregnant. She doesn't care about me. So now I'll probably have a baby with someone I really don't even like."

"You sounded like you liked her all evening and morning long, Jim."

"It was the sex. God, it felt so good to have a hard dick again. It went to my head and not the one you think with."

"You're really going to see a lawyer?"

"Yes. I don't want to be married to her. And before I forget, would you like to have dinner tonight at Chelsea's? I called earlier and made reservations for you and me."

"Sure, that would be nice. Let me get cleaned up first." Blair almost ran down the stairs. He didn't know for sure but he felt like this was a date. Was it because Jim was on the rebound? He knew he was going to have to be sure about that.

He came out of his room and Jim was dressed and ready. "You clean up nice, Chief."

"Thanks. So do you. Let's go, I'm starving."

"And you're a bossy pig." Jim punched him in the arm lightly.

"No, I might be bossy, but you're the pig. Just ask my mom." The two men laughed and teased each other all the way to the restaurant. When they walked in they asked Jim for his name.

They sat down in the front waiting for their table and a waiter Blair knew walked up and said, "Ellison, party of two?"

"That's us," Jim said, getting up and reaching for Blair's arm.

Once they were seated, Jim leaned in and said, "Okay, what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Blair left the booth and went into the restroom.

Jim caught the eye of the waiter and said, "We'll be right back." He walked into the restroom and could hear sniffles coming from the stall. "You going to talk to me, Chief?"

"I'm being stupid. Just ignore me and I'll be out in a minute." Blair blew his nose and hoped that Jim would leave.

"Okay. We were fine until the waiter said, 'Ellison, party of two'. Is that it? Does it remind you of when Carolyn and I used to come here?"

Blair came out of the stall and said, "No. It reminded me of what I've always wanted to have in my life. I've never been in a party of two. Not that was worth speaking of anyhow."

"Well, I hope you'll let me be part of our party." Jim smiled as he leaned down and kissed Blair like there was no tomorrow.

Blair found out that Jim was, indeed, a romantic person. He had them light a candle on the table and held his hand most of the evening.

Once they arrived home, Jim kissed him goodnight and went to bed. Blair was horny but happy. He didn't want Jim to just fuck his brains out the first date. He was hoping for the second.

***

Jim talked to Simon about a ride-a-long status for Blair and that went well. Blair needed to fill out the paperwork and they would be partners at work. Things were going great. Jim liked having Blair there during the day and at the loft at night.

Three weeks later, they were still dating. That night they went to Chelsea's again and Blair whispered, "I hope this is our anniversary. I want you so bad."

Jim laughed and said, "Well, it is our anniversary, of sorts. I met you a year ago today for the first time. I love you so much."

"God, you are so romantic and I'm a sucker for romance. Thank you, Jim. This is wonderful." he leaned across the table and kissed him. He didn't care who saw them.

When they got to the loft, Jim held him close and said, "I want you to sleep upstairs with me from now on."

"Let me get ready, man, and I'll be up shortly." Blair dashed off to the bathroom to clean himself well.

Jim was on his way up and there was a knock on the door. He went and opened the door and found Carolyn standing there.

"What do you want, Caro?"

"I came to talk to you. I think I'm pregnant and we need to talk about it." Caro begged.

"Caro, I don't want to be with you. I told you that."

Blair heard what was going on and slid into his room. He figured they needed some privacy.

"Jimmy," she moved into his arms and started to kiss him. Jim tried to pull back and realized that he liked kissing but that didn't have to be with her. He pulled away and pushed her out the door.

"Sorry, Caro, but I don't want to be with someone that treated me as badly as you. I'll see a lawyer about the child when the time comes. Now goodnight."

Jim slammed the door and walked over to Blair's room and pulled him out. "You never hide in there again. This is your home, too."

"Jim, what if she's pregnant?"

"Then we'll worry about it when the baby comes. We sure aren't going to worry about it tonight."

In bed, Jim was a little nervous and Blair said, "Been a while, eh?"

"Never..."

"Oh shit...Okay, we have to wait on this, Jim. You don't decide at your age to hop the fence. I'm leaving." He started to get up and Jim pulled him back against him.

"I've been reading up on it. I know how to do it, I just haven't. I've always found men attractive but was too chicken shit to do anything about it." Jim began kissing Blair's face and moving down to his neck.

Blair found out that Jim did indeed study up on male love because he was making him hotter than he'd ever been in his life. When Jim slid his tongue into his pucker, he let out a little squeal.

"What's wrong, Chief? Never thought of me as a pucker fucker?" Jim smiled and went back to what he was doing.

Blair laughed for a long time until he began to wail, wanting more than a tongue in there. Begging wasn't getting him far. Jim was taking his damned sweet time.

Jim got the lube out and started to stretch Blair. By the time Jim got up to three fingers Blair was chanting, "Yes, I want my pucker fucker. Yes, I want my pucker fucker."

Jim smiled as he flipped Blair over, threw the younger man's legs over his shoulders and then slid into that wonderful pucker. Letting Blair know what a pucker fucker really was.

As he was fucking Blair fairly hard and strong, he said softly, "Ellison, party of two."

Blair came without so much as a touch to his cock. Jim followed soon after. "I love you so much, big man."

"I love you, Blair. Promise me you won't let any other fucker near that beautiful pucker." Jim laughed as he said it and got smacked with a pillow from his Blair.

"Never, Jim. We're Ellison, party of two, forever."

"Thank you, Chief." Jim pulled him closer and knew that life was exactly as it should be.

For the next three months, Jim couldn't believe how happy he was. Blair joined him at the station almost every day and at night, they made mad passionate love.

Blair was at his office at the University when the phone rang, "Sandburg."

"Hi, Chief. You going to make it in today?"

"Sorry, Jim, I've got things to take care of. I'll be at the loft if you need me. I'm going to be grading papers and logging everything into the computer," Blair looked out the window and watched the lovers walking hand in hand. "I miss you, man."

"I miss you, too, babe." Jim smiled when he realized that Blair wanted to be with him, but he had his other job. Part of life, Ellison. "Talk to you tonight then, Chief?"

"You know it, man. See ya later," Blair hung up the phone, with a huge grin on his face. Every time he talked to Jim, he had that same stupid grin.

Once Blair got to the loft he started grading the papers and posting them on his computer. When the knock at the door came, he was shocked to find Carolyn standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I want you to stay away from my husband. He's going to be a fucking dad. He can't be a fag," Carolyn spat out.

Blair pulled her into the loft so not everyone would know what they were discussing. "So you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. And I expect Jim to take part in his or her life. But not if you're in his life. He always wanted a child and now you're going to ruin it for him."

"I don't believe you." Blair was starting to panic.

"Fine, don't tell him I was here. Ask him how badly he wanted a child a year ago and see what he says." Carolyn grinned evilly.

"Get out." Blair opened the door and waited.

"If you're not out of his life in two days, he doesn't get to ever see this baby," Carolyn stated coldly as she walked through the door.

Blair shut the door and closed his eyes and took deep breaths. What the fuck am I going to do now?

He was cooking a nice meal when Jim arrived and went to the kitchen for a kiss. He pulled Blair into his arms and made Blair forget for the time being all about the ugliness that had taken place that day.

"Did you get all of your work, done?" Jim asked munching on parts of the salad.

"Nah, I had some things come up and had to take care of them. Jim, I have something to ask you." Blair tried not to look weirded out, even though he was.

"Shoot, Chief." Jim leaned against the counter and smiled, making Blair almost forget what he was going to ask.

"Oh yeah, sorry I got sidetracked. I've been thinking a lot lately about us having a child. So what do you think of that? Would you consider adopting? Would you consider a surrogate?"

Jim leaned in for a kiss and said, "Chief, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Whatever you want's fine with me."

"But, Jim, that doesn't help me. Do you even like kids?"

"Hell, yes! I love kids. I wanted a child really badly about a year ago. But then you know all of that Sentinel stuff happened and I didn't get my chance. My brother has two little ones and I love having them around." Jim got himself another beer and held one up for Blair.

"No, thanks, man. I'm drinking tea."

"Are you all right, Blair?"

"Yeah, I'm dandy. Will you make love to me? Right now?"

Jim set his beer back into the fridge and took Blair's hand and they went upstairs. "You gonna tell me what happened today, Blair?"

"No...."

"Are you going to leave me?"

"Yes.... Tonight will be our last night together." Blair said it with such sadness that both men had tears in their eyes.

As Jim helped undress Blair, he asked, "Do I at least get a reason?"

"It just can't work Jim. It can't. I'll always love you." Blair took the rest of his clothes off and slipped into Jim's arms.

"Is there someone else?" Jim said as he kissed his way down Blair's smooth shoulders.

"No, never!" Blair moaned.

"Is it because you want a child?"

"Not really," Blair said, panting by this time. Jim knew exactly how to work his body.

Jim was totally confused. Blair would always love him. There was no one else and he didn't want to have a child. Fuck... It's fucking Carolyn. Jim smiled and went back to business. He tongue fucked Blair until the teacher was begging in different languages.

Jim got the lube and handed it to Blair. "I want to feel you inside of me."

Blair was just lost. He kissed Jim so hard that both of them bit their lower lips. He then started stretching Jim in hopes that he would make it wonderful for him. He wanted this time to be good. Something fantastic to remember.

He slid into the hot, tight channel and almost cried out with ecstasy. "Jim, you feel like heaven. I love you. Never forget me, all right?"

"I'm not going to break, Blair, let me remember this for days. Fuck me hard, hot stuff," Jim pleaded as Blair began to pound into the large man.

"Come for me, Jim. Come for me now," Blair commanded and it worked. Jim came yelling out Blair's name, with Blair following close behind.

As they laid in each others arms, Blair realized that he couldn't give this up. Fuck Carolyn! "Jim, I have something to tell you," and he proceeded to fill him in on the whole conversation.

"First of all, don't take things for granted. Secondly, she's four months pregnant, so it's not mine. And thirdly, I love you so much." Jim kissed him and held him close. "Promise me you won't do that to me again."

"I promise," Blair kissed him more and they were both getting hard again. "Jim, you make me feel like a teenager. Thank goodness."

"No shit," Jim replied and they were off and running once again.

Three days later there was a knock at the door and Blair opened it to Carolyn and she stormed in.

"So I take it you decided to not tell him and he'll miss out on his child's life. You're a selfish prick, Sandburg."

"Yes. Yes, I am. Now get out and take that other man's baby with you. You're a lying bitch, Carolyn, and I almost left the one person I've ever loved because of you. Get out and never darken our doorstep again," Blair was hollering and held the door open for her.

"Prick," Carolyn spat out.

"Bitch," Blair returned.

"Cock sucker," Carolyn shouted.

"Back at ya," Blair shouted, almost laughing.

"Fudge Packer," Carolyn snarled out.

"Whore," Blair tried to one-up her.

"All right, that's enough. Carolyn get out. Chief, get your ass up here," Jim yelled over the railing.

"Jimmy, at least let me talk to you."

"Get out, you fucking, bitching, whore," Blair spat out very loudly.

"Chief, get up here now." Jim really didn't want to have to go down there naked to break up a fight between the two of them.

Blair shoved Carolyn out the door and said, "You'll notice who he called upstairs. Wasn't you, was it?"

"Cock sucker," Carolyn screamed at him as he started to shut the door. Then he realized, he was. "And a damn fine one I am." Then he slammed the door.

"Do you feel better now, Chief?" Jim said, laughing.

"Hell, yes! Now get over here and fuck me." Blair stripped and laid on the bed and watched his naked lover come towards him.

"What?" Blair asked, noticing Jim's hesitation.

"Well, you said you're a fine cock sucker, could I test you on that right now?" Jim smiled down into Blair's angelic face.

Blair got an A+ in cock sucking. Life was good.

The end.


End file.
